


settle down with me

by alifeofourown



Category: One Direction, X Factor RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sick and obviously Harry's in charge of taking care of him. This is really kind of a general friendship fic but the relationship's there if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	settle down with me

                “Harry!” Louis managed to call out before a shaky cough quickly took over causing his body to tremble as it passed through. “Harry, can you get me a-“

                Harry appeared at the doorway and he held out a cup of tea and some cough medication. “Something to make you feel better?” he questioned as he stepped over to Louis. “Are you feeling any better, love?”

                “A little,” Louis replied before another cough took over. “Not really…”

                “How did you get so sick?” Harry asked as he set the mug of tea down on the bedside table before he handed the medication over to Louis. Louis took it and he stared at it for a minute, admiring the sickly shade of red before he swallowed it down, grimacing at the disgusting, medicinal taste. “We haven’t even left the flat since we got back and you were fine the other day.”

                “I know,” Louis barely responded before he leaned back against the headboard and sighed. “The flat got me sick.”

                Harry let out a soft laugh before he shifted, resting a knee on the bed as he reached out to touch Louis’s forehead. The older boy let out an audible sigh as Harry ran his cool fingers alon the warm skin. “You’re burning up. Are you sure you don’t want to go to hospital?”

                “I don’t want to go to hospital,” Louis replied as he opened his eyes and looked at Harry, his blue eyes hazy and unfocused. “It’s just a fever. It’ll break, and if it doesn’t you can call a doctor on Monday.”

                Harry leaned in to look at Louis, to study him, but Louis weakly pushed him away. “Stop. I don’t want to get you sick,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes again, biting back a cough. “God, I sound horrid,” he mumbled.

                “A bit, but the raspiness suits,” Harry responded. “You sound downright lovely with your rasp.”

                “Downright lovely?” Louis mumbled. “Don’t you mean sexy?” He weakly grinned and wiggled his eyebrows before another cough stopped him in his tracks. “Ugh,” he managed once he stopped coughing. “I may sound lovely but I feel horrid, Harry.”

                “I know,” Harry responded softly as he rested his palm on Louis’s forehead once more. “I wish I could make you feel better, Louis.” Louis responded in a low voice, not making much sense as he leaned into Harry’s touch. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

                “Yes,” Louis replied before he paused and shook his head. “No.”

                “Which is it?” Harry asked with a soft laugh. “Yes I can or no I can’t?” Louis didn’t respond and Harry frowned. “Louis?”

                Louis opened his eyes and he looked at Harry. “I want you to hold me,” he whispered. “But I don’t want to get you sick.” He coughed again before shifting away from Harry’s touch as to not pressure his decision.

                “Why’d you back away?” Harry asked after a moment. “I was enjoying trying to cool your hot forehead.” Louis laughed softly before he leaned against Harry’s fingers again, sighing quietly as he did so. “So you want me to hold you?”

                “But I don’t want to get you sick,” Louis protested softly. “The last thing I want is to be the reason you’re sick, Hazza.”

                “Eh,” Harry replied. “If I get sick, you can take care of me,” he replied before he sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Louis as he pulled him into a gentle hug.

                Louis chuckled softly as he pressed his face into Harry’s neck, completely relaxing into his grip as he did so. “That’s not the proper way to go about thinking, Harry. And besides, you’re the better caretaker. I can’t cook and I can barely do the rest of all of that right.”

                “Oh god,” Harry replied as he laughed. “You’ll just constantly bring me tea and offer to order takeaway. The flat will be in shambles by the time I’m better.” Louis laughed into Harry’s neck before he started to cough again, trying to pull away so that he didn’t cough on Harry and make him ill. Harry kept him locked in his arms, refusing to let Louis move until the coughing subsided.

                “Sorry,” Louis mumbled as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder again. “But in my defense you wouldn’t let me go so I had no choice but to cough on you.”

                “I didn’t want to let you go,” Harry responded softly as he used an arm to pull Louis closer, simultaneously smoothing down his hair as he smiled. “I don’t mind your cooties, Louis.”

                A moment of silence nestled between the two of them before Louis shifted and looked at Harry, smiling quietly as he did so. “We are so domestic, you know that right?”

                “Of course,” Harry responded before he smiled. “Just the way it should be.” Louis pressed his face into Harry’s neck and mumbled something about being tired, leaving Harry to chuckle softly. “Go on and sleep, then,” he told him as he lightly rubbed his back. “I’ve got nowhere to be.”

                Surely enough, Louis passed out, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He considered what life would be like without Louis and tossed the thought away instantly when he realised that he wouldn’t be Harry Styles without Louis Tomlinson by his side. Louis…meeting Louis was the best day of his life. It was like he had found his soulmate, his life partner and he’d be nothing without him.

                He looked down at Louis, smiling gently as he watched him breathe in and out, a slight trail of drool starting to sneak out of the corner where his lips met. “Night, Louis,” he whispered, smiling quietly as he closed his eyes as well. This would result in him getting sick by the end of the weekend, he was sure, but he was absolutely fine with it. Louis was comfortable and that was what mattered.

                In Harry’s eyes, that was all that mattered.


End file.
